1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to body stretching assist devices and, more particularly, to a full body, full range of motion stretching assist device which includes an upright center support shaft, left and right arm engagement sections for stretching the arms of the individual, left and right leg engagement sections for stretching the legs of the individual using the invention, and a programable computing device operatively connected to the stretching assist device to control extension, retraction and rotation of the various sections of the stretching device of the present invention thereby assisting the individual in his or her stretching exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been an enormous increase in the interest of Americans in working out to maintain or improve their health, to tone their bodies, and to lose weight and stay in shape. The different types of activities in which persons engage in exercise is virtually unlimited, but whether it is primarily cardiovascular in nature or is intended to build strength or flexibility in the individual, almost all of these exercises have one thing in common, and that is that persons engaging in those exercises generally do not stretch sufficiently to warm up their muscles, tendons, and ligaments to prevent injury from occurring during the exercise. There are many different reasons why persons do not stretch sufficiently prior to exercise, among them that individuals may not be aware of the proper stretches to engage in prior to exercise, or may not take the necessary time to complete a proper stretching regime prior to beginning exercise. In either event, the possibility of injury is greatly increased during the exercise due to the lack of stretching of the appropriate muscles. There is therefore a need for a stretching device which will properly stretch and warm up an individual's muscles, joints, tendons, and ligaments, and will do so in an efficient and safe manner.
Numerous examples of stretching devices have been proposed in the prior art, including such devices as Chung, U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,755, Hsu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,495, and Carlstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,873. These devices and many others found in the prior art all have one thing in common, and that is specifically that they are designed for the stretching of a specific body part, be it the back, arm, leg, or torso. However, Applicant is unaware of any single invention found in the prior art which is designed for the stretching of the entire body of the individual preparing for exercise, and such a device would certainly be superior to those found in the prior art as it is designed to complement a full body workout as opposed to the working out of only certain body parts. There is therefore a need for a full body stretching device which will provide for assisted stretching of various body parts in a controlled and safe atmosphere.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device which includes leg and arm support stretching sections which receive the arms and legs therein and assist in the stretching of the arms and legs through powered joints fitted on the arm and leg sections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device which includes a computing device operatively connected to the stretching assist device and programmed to control and drive the stretching process on an individual-by-individual basis by flexing the various elements of the invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device which may be used by persons both short and tall and large and small, due to the many adjustable elements of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device which can be used for the stretching of individual body parts, as well as being programmed for the stretching of the full body of the individual using the device.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved full body stretching assist device which is relatively simple and durable in design and is safe and efficient in use.